Only Kami-sama Knows
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Mungkin hanya Kakashi dan Kami-sama yang tahu, mengapa sampai saat ini Kakashi masih sendiri. / For Kakashi's birthday. One-sided Kakasaku. Dont like dont read!


Mungkin hanya Kakashi dan Kami-sama yang tahu, mengapa sampai saat ini Kakashi masih sendiri.

.

.

Kakkoii-chan presents

 **Only Kami-sama Knows**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Canon setting, post-war timeline, abal, typo, OOC, One-sided KakaSaku, implied Sasusaku

Don't like don't read

.

.

Tidak ada seorangpun di Konoha yang meragukan kapasitas seorang Hatake Kakashi. Baik sebagai seorang ninja dengan gelar Rokudaime Hokage yang disandangnya, maupun sebagai seorang pria. Kecuali saat statusnya yang masih melajang sampai saat ini mulai membuat beberapa orang penasaran.

Dan salah satunya adalah murid tercintanya, Haruno Sakura.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menanyai Tsunade-sama. Dan kami sama-sama tidak menikah," kilah Kakashi ketika satu-satunya murid wanitanya merecokinya tentang kebetahannya untuk tetap sendiri. Lagi. "Bukankah kau memperlakukan kedua gurumua ini dengan sangat berbeda?" tambahnya dengan nada sakit hati yang dibuat-buat.

Kedua mata hijau Sakura menajam. "Kita semua tau alasan Tsunade-shishou tidak menikah," jawabnya jengah, mulai menata beberapa dokumen yang telah selesai diperiksa oleh hokagenya itu. "Tapi kau—tidak."

Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi kebesarannya, kemudian memutar posisi kursinya hingga ia bisa menatap jendela besar tempat ia biasa mengamati suasana Konoha dari ruangannya. "Mungkin saja," ujar pria itu setelah beberapa saat.

Sakura seketika terpaku. Ia meletakkan tumpukan terakhir, kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela untuk mendekat ke arah senseinya. Ia tidak pernah membicarakan topik ini sampai sejauh ini. Selalu ada yang mengehentikannya, entah jounin yang tiba-tiba datang melapor, atau Naruto yang mengeluh betapa laparnya ia, atau.. Kakashi yang tiba-tiba mengganti topik begitu saja.

"Kakashi-sensei," panggil gadis itu sembari menempatkan dirinya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah salah satu pria paling berarti di hidupnya itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak tahu," tambahnya dengan nada bersalah. Perlahan tangannya terjulur menuju tangan sensei-nya itu, meremasnya pelan.

Pria itu menatap bola mata kehijauan Sakura, bibir di balik masker kebangsaannya mengukir senyum samar. "Terkadang ada hal yang sebaiknya tidak kau ketahui, Sakura," ujar pria keturunan klan Hatake itu ringan. Tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu terasa lebih menyakitkan bagi gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tapi bukankah itu fungsinya keluarga? Tempat kau mengatakan yang tidak bisa kau katakan pada orang lain?" protes gadis itu, meremas lebih kuat tangan sang Hokage. "Bukankah kita keluarga, Kakashi-sensei?" tambahnya lagi sembari memasang wajah sakit hati yang menggemaskan.

Kakashi terkekeh, membalas genggaman tangan kecil di tangannya sebelum melepasnya agar ia bisa membelai kepala merah muda muridnya. "Tentu saja, Sakura. Kita keluarga."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bahkan setelah sekian lama mereka bersama, senseinya itu masih menganggapnya seperti gadis kecil. Dengan gemas ia menangkap tangan gurunya yang masih bertengger manis di puncak kepalanya. "Hentikan, Kakashi-sensei. Kau membuatku seperti masih berusia dua belas," gerutunya kesal.

Kali ini suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut bermasker hokage keenam ini. Ia malah semakin bersemangat menggerakkan tangannya, membuat beberapa anak rambut merah muda muridnya itu menantang gravitasi karena ulahnya. "Terkadang aku berharap kalian akan terus menjadi murid berusia dua belasku yang manis," ujarnya setelah tawanya berakhir.

Sakura menatap senseinya itu beberapa saat. Entah mengapa matanya menangkap kerlingan aneh di manik hitam Kakashi. Mungkin pengaruh terpaan sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam, pikir gadis itu.

"Sayang sekali, Kakashi-sensei, aku tidak mau terus menjadi gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di balik punggung kalian," balas gadis itu dengan wajah penuh tekad.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja. Karena itu kau memutuskan untuk mengejarnya sekarang kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa menjadi gadis manis penurut yang hanya bisa menunggu. Aku akan menunjukkan padanya hasil latihanku selama ini, bukan begitu Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura berkata penuh semangat.

"Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi kunoichi yang hebat, Sakura," puji Kakashi tulus. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum sang hokage memecah suasana. "Jadi kau akan memulai perjalananmu besok? Kurasa Konoha akan kehilangan medic-nin terbaiknya untuk beberasa saat," lanjutnya.

Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Konoha pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ada Hatake Kakashi sebagai hokage, ditambah Naruto si pahlawan dunia ninja, tidak mungkin ada yang berani macam-macam dengan Konoha," hiburnya dengan nada bercanda.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, "Jaga kesehatanmu, Sakura."

"Tentu saja," tukas Sakura langsung.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Biar bagaimanapun kau seorang gadis," tambah Kakashi dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Sensei. Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani macam-macam padaku," ujar gadis itu dengan mantap.

"Bahkan kalau orang itu Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada usilnya.

Seketika wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah. "Ma-mana mungkin Sasuke akan berbuat macam-macam padaku," ujarnya salah tingkah sendiri.

Salah satu alis Kakashi terangkat, "Oh ya? Kurasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Bagaimana dengan 'mungkin lain kali'—" ia menirukan suara Sasuke—yang nyaris tidak mirip sama sekali, "—dan tepukan di dahimu itu? Kurasa ia akan melakukan hal lain bila aku tidak ada di sana," ujar Kakashi dengan nada serius.

"Kakashi-sensei," teriak Sakura untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya—yang semakin membuat Kakashi tertawa senang. Entah kenapa ia—dan Sasuke—harus melakukan itu semua di depan Kakashi. Sensei-nya ini tentu akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai lelucon untuk selamanya. "Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu. Mungkin kalau Kakashi-sensei beda ceritanya."

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya aku akan menyentuh dahi gadisku dengan bibir—bukannya dengan jari," tukas Kakashi langsung. "Kurasa Sasuke agak—yah—kolot?"

"Kakashi-sensei," tegur Sakura lagi—wajahnya semakin memerah. "Lagipula 'gadisku'? Mana mungkin ia berpikir seperti itu," tambah gadis itu dengan sendu.

Kakashi menatap wajah muridnya itu beberapa saat kemudian menepuk bahu mungil gadis itu, "Kau tidak tau, Sakura. Bahkan terkadang ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa disadari oleh orang lain," ujarnya pelan.

Sakura menatap manik Kakashi bingung. Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya dan berkata, "Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia, Sakura."

Untuk sesaat kebingungan di wajah Sakura memekat, namun kemudian seulas senyum tergambar di wajah ayunya. "Dan kaupun harus bahagia, Kakashi-sensei," ujar Sakura lembut.

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah berdiri, menatap ke arah langit senja yang semakin gelap. "Kau tau Sakura, Jiraiya-sama pernah berkata, laki-laki tidak hidup untuk mengejar kebahagiaan. Kurasa hidupku pun demikian," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura meraih lengan Kakashi, membuat tubuh pria jangkung itu berbalik menghadap ke arah gadis mungil itu. Gadis itu kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh senseinya itu, "Kau tidak boleh pesimis seperti itu, Kakashi-sensei. Aku akan selalu mengharap kebahagiaan untukmu," ujar gadis itu dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Dan Kakashi tau ia tidak bisa membantah. Perlahan ia pun membalas pelukan gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi kepala merah muda muridnya itu sembari mengusap rambut sebahunya. "Kalau begitu kau harus bahagia," bisiknya.

Beberapa saat berlalu begitu saja. Perlahan Kakashi melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Sakura, "Bukankah kau harus bersiap-siap untuk besok? Aku yakin aku bukan orang terakhir yang harus kau kunjungi," ujar Kakashi memecah keheningan.

Sakura mengusap matanya yang entah kenapa agak berair, "Ya tentu saja, aku harus mendatangi Ino-pig kalau mau perjalananku tenang," keluhnya. "Kuharap Yang Mulia Hokage yang sibuk ini bisa menyempatkan diri mengantarku besok pagi?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap.

Kakashi terkekeh, "Akan kuusahakan. Demi murid terfavoritku," godanya.

Sakura menyubit pelan lengan Hokage itu, membuat si korban sedikit mengaduh karena kesakitan. "Jangan terlambat, Hokage-sama," ancamnya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan Hokage. Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia menoleh, "Ia pasti wanita yang sangat luar biasa sampai bisa membuat pria sepertimu bertekuk lutut. Biarpun dia sudah tiada, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bahagia kan?" ujarnya menyemangati.

Dan entah kenapa Kakashi malah tertawa—membuat gadis itu menjadi bingung. "Untuk informasimu saja, Sakura, ia belum mati dan masih sangat sehat," balas Kakashi kalem seolah tahu betul makna tatapan gadis itu.

"Lalu kenapa—"

Kakashi menggeleng sambil melempar kerlingan mata penuh misteri. "Tidak sekarang, Sakura. Ingat, Ino menunggumu bukan?" usir Kakashi dengan kerlingan mata jahilnya. "Sampai besok."

Dan dengan gerutuan terakhir, Sakura memutuskan mengalah untuk tidak menanyai gurunya itu. Untuk saat ini. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kakashi-sensei." Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Kakashi menatap pintu berwarna hijau itu untuk beberapa saat. Sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya, sebelum kemudian ia menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke kursi kebesarannya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat warna merah muda menjauhi bangunan, menuju suasana senja yang semakin gelap.

Entah berapa banyak kesempatan yang telah ia lewatkan—semenjak ia menyadari perasaannya, semenjak ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak memandang muridnya dengan perasaan lebih, namun sejauh ini logikanya selalu menghalangi. Walau nyaris saja akal sehatnya kalah saat tubuh ramping muridnya merapat ke tubuhnya tadi, ia berhasil menyembunyikannya sampai akhir. Sebuah kesempatan terakhir sebelum Sakura benar-benar akan menjadi milik orang lain akhirnya ia lewatkan begitu saja, Cukup dengan kenakalannya sedikit ia membuat satu-satunya gadis di tim tujuh itu penasaran setengah mati.

Tapi sayangnya sampai kapanpun Rokudaime Hokage ini tidak akan membuka mulutnya. Dan semoga si gadis tidak melancarkan cara ekstrim untuk memaksanya buka mulut. Anggap saja hukuman karena membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesonanya tanpa menyadarinya sedikitpun.

Lagipula, mana mungkin ia tega merusak kisah cinta muridnya yang bisa berakhir bahagia. Mungkin gadis itu terlalu polos hingga tidak menyadari makna perlakuan sang Uchiha terakhir itu padanya, tapi Kakashi berbeda. Ia paham dan tau pasti perasaan Sasuke kepada Sakura—bahkan sebelum pemuda itu sadar.

Jadi di sinilah ia, memilih mundur dan melepas kepergian gadis yang dicintainya untuk bersama dengan pria lain, tanpa menyatakan apapun. Karena dengan begitu hubungan mereka tidak akan rusak. "Ah, mungkin sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan bahwa nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura," bisiknya pada diri sendiri dengan senyum getir.

.

.

Dan biarlah hanya ia dan Kami-sama yang tahu, mengapa seorang Hatake Kakashi memilih tetap sendiri.

,

,

 **OWARI**

.

.

JENG JENG!

Akhirnya aku bisa bikin fic kakasaku juga! Yey! idenya pasaran ya? duh tapi suwer udah lama mikir ide kek gini tapi baru sekarang terealisasikan. Sebenernya ini agak berbeda sama ide awalnya sih, tapi yaudahlah. Sudah menthok saya tak sanggup lagi. Ceritanya mau buat ultah kakashi tapi kayaknya kelewatan dikit. Maapkeun yaa! Hha. Happy birthday buat sensei favorit akuuuh! Aku agak bahagia kamu ga bersama siapa-siapa, jadi kan hatiku ga pothek-pothek gitu. Hho.

Jadi.. saya tau ini abal, nggak ngefeel, dan di beberapa part—atau semua—agak maksa. Ternyata memulai nulis sekian lama ga nulis susah uga ya. Mana bikinnya Cuma dalam dua jam—yaiyalah, pendek gini—jadi yha.. mohon maklum ya. Hha. Mohon kirtik dan saran aja deh.

Kayaknya sekian dari aku, terima kasih sudah membaca!

Salam cintah, kakkoii-chan!

 **~ Jogja 16092018 00:02 ~**


End file.
